


Everyday Life

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, F/M, NejiHina Week 2019, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A (relaxed) day or two in the life of a busy Hyuuga, in the field and at home.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kalira's NejiHina Week Stories (2019)





	Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of [NejiHina Week](https://nejihinata.tumblr.com/post/189003270002): Slice of Life

Hinata marked the passage of the guards on their rounds, Byakugan active. They were lazy, but they held to the schedule they had established to guard their camp, nevertheless.

They weren’t quite good enough, though.

Hinata smiled as she dropped out of the tree and darted forwards, threading through the gap between them, just far enough away that none of them would be able to track her. She made it all the way to the tent where the young hime had been tied to a post before she was seen, and then-

“Ho! Thought you could-”

Hinata spun _into_ the grip on her wrist, pushing chakra hard and fast - not aiming for a tenketsu, but for the heart. The man choked and fell silent, his eyes going glassy as he collapsed, fingers nerveless and blood slowing in his veins as his heart was crushed.

Hinata ignored him and turned back to the hime with a smile. “Hello.” She dipped her head as she crouched beside the girl. “My name is Hinata. Your father and mother sent me to find you and bring you home, Hana-chan.” she said gently as she went about releasing the girl from her bonds. “Are you ready to go home?”

Hana choked and stumbled forwards into Hinata’s body, clinging to her, wet face pressed to her chest. Hinata crooned, barely audible, and rubbed the little hime’s back, thinking of her sister. “Come, I’ll take you back to your parents.” she promised, scooping the girl up and activating Byakugan once more to choose the best path out of the camp. Especially with the young hime in her arms, she hoped to once more make her way through without being seen.

In only a few minutes they were beyond the outermost boundary of the camp, and Hinata took to the trees with Hana clinging to her. The girl was wide-eyed, but just beginning to smile as they raced through the branches.

Hinata smiled back and held her a little higher. “Would you like to go faster?” she asked, and Hana giggled, then pinked, ducking her head and looking up shyly as she nodded.

Hinata brought the young hime back to her relieved parents, happy to leave her there, being cuddled between them as her father cried and her mother only hugged her tight, evidently speechless with relief. It was a far more pleasant end to Hinata’s mission than many she ran, and she was still smiling as she started on the way back to Konoha.

Hinata wrote most of her mission report when she camped for the night, and as the rest of her journey proved uneventful, it was quickly finished as she waited at the mission desk to report back in, allowing her to make her way home free of any duties for the moment.

“Tadai- Whoa!” Hinata ducked sideways and just cleared the path of the brightly-coloured ball that flew past her head. “Hello?”

“Sorry, Auntie!”

Hinata’s lips quirked as she looked down at Karimaru, grinning apologetically at her. He had lost one of his canines in the short time she was gone, she saw, and it made his smile a little lopsided without the slightly oversized protrusion on one side. “It’s all right.” she assured him, and smothered a laugh as he and his puppy both yipped at her.

“Hello, Aunt.” Metal said politely as he retrieved the ball. “Welcome back.” He bowed.

“Thank you.” Hinata returned, dipping her head. “Where-”

“Okaeri.” Neji said from the door into the kitchen, smiling at her. “Everything went smoothly, I take it?”

Hinata gestured vaguely, removing her sandals and keeping her pack with her. “Simple enough, in the end. Why don’t you three take that _outside_?” she suggested, ruffling Karimaru’s hair.

“Yes Auntie!” he agreed, and pounced on Metal before he could move out of the way. They squabbled a little, with a chorus of barks and yelps and laughter, before finally making it out the door, and Hinata closed it behind them, laughing herself.

“Thank you.” Neji said dryly. “It has been quite the challenge to keep them from breaking anything in the house.”

“You’re good at challenges.” Hinata said lightly, giggling at the look on his face, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It was sweet of you to watch them both.”

“They get on well.” Neji said gruffly, and Hinata hummed. They did, but either boy was a handful, and put together they were an energetic mess. “The mission; was it really?” he asked, sliding a palm over her side and hip.

Hinata hummed as she returned the caress and then moved away, towards their bedroom. She would pull the washing out of her pack now, but leave replenishing her supplies as a task for tomorrow. “It was easier than anticipated. It was also,” she admitted with a sigh as she emerged to find Neji waiting at the doorway for her, “pleasant to return a missing child to nobility who actually seemed to care for them. And a child who wished to return home.” Too often, she or her team were sent to find those who had chosen to leave their parents - whether or not they were actually prepared for being on their own.

Neji nodded, winding an arm around her as she stepped in against his side. Hinata sighed and leaned into him, and he tipped his head down to rest against hers.

Hinata wound her arms around him in return, closing her eyes. It had been a simple mission, and not a long one either, but it was pleasant to be in her lover’s arms once more all the same.

Neji kissed her cheek. “I had best go make sure the boys aren’t into mischief.” he said softly, and Hinata hummed, nodding.

“I’m going to start dinner.” Hinata said as she let her arms fall away and Neji stepped back. “Do we have them for it, or are they going home?” she asked, tilting her head towards the sound of the boys playing outside.

“Kiba said Sakura would collect Karimaru on her way home from the hospital, and it shouldn’t be too late, but you know her schedule can be unpredictable. Lee will be back in late.” Neji supplied, and Hinata nodded, tugging him close again for a soft kiss.

Neji hummed against her mouth, running his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss, then pulling back slowly. Hinata sighed, lashes fluttering, and leaned backwards against the wall as he turned and headed outside.

She smiled as she heard Neji call out to the children, voice light, carrying easily as he got their attention, engaging them into a new game. Hinata sighed a little wistfully, smile lingering as she pushed away from the wall and went to the kitchen. She listened idly to the sounds of the game being played outside as she went through the refrigerator and the cupboards, deciding what she was going to cook and getting it started, and from time to time she used Byakugan to peek through the walls and track Neji and the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira) or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
